Roddy St. James
Entrance When the Cat's Away Roddy inside his master bedroom kicks the door wide open. Special Moves Neutral B - Golfing Roddy uses a cotton swab shaped like a golf stick and hits a pea to the opponents with 5% damage. Move Origin In the Flushed Away film, Roddy plays Golf in the first scene when he hits the plastic doll figures' heads. Side B - Plunger Gun Roddy grabs a plunger gun and shoots the plunger projectile at the opponents. The plunger sticks to the opponents. The only way to get it off is to shake it or hit it from the ground. Move Origin In the beginning scene of Flushed Away, Roddy starts the DVD with a plunger gun and shoots it James Bond style. Up B - Fan and Balloon Roddy grabs a red spinning fan and a giant yellow hand balloon and flies with it. Move Origin From the Flushed Away film, Roddy saves Rita from drowning by getting a fan and balloon. Down B - Slug Roddy grabs a slug and drops it down to make the opponents slip just like Diddy Kong's Down B move. Move Origin From the Flushed Away film, Spike and Whitey chase Roddy as they slip on two slugs. Final Smash - The World Cup Final The whistle from the FIFA World Cup Final TV is heard and after that sends a huge wave Instant KO-ing the opponents. Move Origin From the film, Flushed Away, Roddy and Rita fight the evil Toad and a whistle is heard from the TV making the wave drown everybody in Ratropolis, Roddy and Rita stop it by freezing it. KOSFX KOSFX1: Daaagh! KOSFX2: Oaaagh! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Screen KOSFX: What?! Taunts Up: "Right, my friend. You don't belong here! I'm afraid it's time for you to leave!" Sd: *shakes his behind at opponent* Dn: "Oops." Victory/Losing Poses # "Roddy St. James saves the day!" # *chuckles* "I did it." # "Music maestro!" *plays 'Dancing with Myself'* # Failure/Clap: Roddy sits alone in embarrassment. Trophy Description This upper-crust mouse has got his place to himself, until he's flushed away by a mean and overweight sewer rat, Sid, who takes over his home. He then meets Rita, a smart and sneaky rat trying to hide from the evil henchrats, Spike and Whitey who work for the evil amphibian, the Toad and his french cousin, Le Frog and his henchfrogs. Snake Codec Snake: '''Otacon, Who is this little rodent? '''Otacon: '''His name is Roddy, Snake. He may be little, but he is much quicker than you think. '''Snake: '''What? '''Otacon: '''He lives in his beautiful home owned by a little girl named Tabitha, until he was flushed down by a overweight sewer rat named Sid. '''Snake: '''Hmm, I know he's more like Wario, you think. '''Otacon: '''Uh... yeah. Well, Roddy meets an exact opposite of him named Rita Malone, captain of the Jammy Dodger. '''Snake: '''Is it a boy or girl? '''Otacon: Um, Rita's a girl. Snake: '''WHAT?! '''Otacon: So he's back to fight. Come on, Snake! You can do it. '''Snake: '''Alright, thanks. Colors and Costumes * Default * Without Jacket and Bow * Wolverine Costume * Elvis Shirt * Golfer * Beach Shorts Category:Mouse Category:Animals Category:Aardman Category:DreamWorks Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Maga Category:Flushed Away Category:Perverts Category:People called Roddy Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Adult Category:British Category:Hugh Jackman Played Category:Funny Characters